


Right Here Waiting

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [21]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: The depth of a woman's love knows no time.





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge, prompt #22, Anthem. Everyone has a song that is ‘their’ song. What is your character’s and how did it become so?
> 
> AN: This was a toss up between Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx and Faithfully by Journey.

She continued to stitch the jewels into the black cloth. It was all she could do. The war of the ring was coming to it's climax - she felt it deep within. Yet she could do nothing physically to aid her love, but in weaving this banner she hoped it would spur him to rise above his own fears and inspire to be what he truly was. To continue to fight when all hope seemed lost. She had to wait.

 

No matter how long it took, her heart would be steady and her hope unwavering. lands and rivers separated them but it mattered not- she would wait. It could be maddening seeing him next to never. Months changing into years at a time.

 

Yet, she would wait. She would remain steady. She poured love and prayer into each stitch. Blessed each jewel. May it bring him to her even greater than he was again!

END


End file.
